modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Nie Huaisang/Relationships
Family Nie Mingjue Nie Huaisang and Nie Mingjue were half-siblings, Novel, Chapter 107 born five or six years apart. Author Interview Despite their age difference, the two brothers maintained a close relationship. Novel, Chapter 13 Nie Mingjue was strict towards his younger brother's education, forcing Nie Huaisang to practice his saber and even visit the Cloud Recesses to learn from Lan Qiren. Novel, Chapter 13 As Nie Mingjue's temper worsened, the brothers began to quarrel more; eventually, Nie Mingjue even burned Nie Huaisang's collection of fine art and fans as punishment. Novel, Chapter 49 Despite his strictness, Nie Mingjue was extremely protective of Nie Huaisang. During the Sunshot Campaign, he sent Nie Huaisang to the Cloud Recesses, away from the front lines. Novel, Chapter 48 Furthermore, even though the saber spirit had begun to affect his temperament, Nie Mingjue refused to worry his brother by telling him the truth about the saber. Novel, Chapter 49 Once Nie Mingjue experienced his qi deviation, Nie Huaisang was able to break through his hallucinations ough his hallucinations. Nie Huaisang ran towards his brother despite the fact that Nie Mingjue had just been hacking at people with Baxia. Novel, Chapter 50 Ultimately, Nie Huaisang's devotion to his brother led to his decision to orchestrate an elaborate and deadly plot to find his brother's body and avenge his murder. Novel, Chapter 109 Neutral Wei Wuxian Nie Huaisang became friends with Wei Wuxian while both youths studied at the Cloud Recesses. Novel, Chapter 13 They snuck alcohol and porn together, Novel, Chapter 18 and at one point, Nie Huaisang generously supplied Wei Wuxian with porn to prank Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 15 For his part, Wei Wuxian noted early on that Nie Huaisang was quite intelligent despite his poor studies. Novel, Chapter 21 It is unknown how Nie Huaisang viewed Wei Wuxian after his turn to Demonic Cultivation, but his willingness to persuade Mo Xuanyu to perform the Sacrificial Ritual implied a continued confidence in Wei Wuxian's abilities. Novel, Chapter 109 Jiang Cheng Nie Huaisang also became friends with Jiang Cheng at the Cloud Recesses, though Jiang Cheng often found himself opposing Nie Huaisang by discouraging Wei Wuxian's schemes while Nie Huaisang encouraged him. Novel, Chapter 15 Novel, Chapter 18 Lan Xichen After taking over the Qinghe Nie Sect, Nie Huaisang frequently relied on Lan Xichen's assistance, as he had been one of Nie Mingjue's two sworn brothers. Of the two, Lan Xichen seemed less inclined to spoil Nie Huaisang than Jin Guangyao, and occasionally showed impatience with Nie Huaisang's antics. Novel, Chapter 47 Though they appeared generally fond of each other, Nie Huaisang was willing to manipulate Lan Xichen to obtain vengeance against Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 108 Novel, Chapter 109 At the Guanyin Temple, Lan Xichen first supplied pain medicine to treat Nie Huaisang's wounded leg before turning to treat the seriously injured Jin Guangyao. When Lan Xichen turned to Nie Huaisang to request the pain medicine, Nie Huaisang feigned terror, crying "Look out!" Novel, Chapter 108 Lan Xichen then stabbed Jin Guangyao, who had, in actuality, made no move to threaten Lan Xichen. After his closest friend's death, the devastated Lan Xichen repeatedly asked Nie Huaisang if he was certain Jin Guangyao meant to attack him, and Nie Huaisang replied that he didn't know. Novel, Chapter 109 Enemies Jin Guangyao Nie Huaisang was initially fond of Jin Guangyao, who often brought him art and fans aa presents whenever he visited. When Nie Mingjue burned his art collection, Jin Guangyao held Nie Huaisang back to prevent him from accidentally burning himself. Novel, Chapter 109 After Nie Mingjue's death and the scattering of his body parts, Nie Huaisang somehow uncovered the fact that Jin Guangyao was the killer. He then began to uncover every secret of Jin Guangyao's, from his marriage to his sister Qin Su, Novel, Chapter 87 his former friendship with Xue Yang, Novel, Chapter 109 to his murder of his father Jin Guangshan. Novel, Chapter 86 Eventually, Nie Huaisang sought out the banished lunatic Mo Xuanyu and prompted him to perform the Sacrificial Ritual to summon Wei Wuxian into his body. Novel, Chapter 109 As Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji began collecting Nie Mingjue's body parts, Nie Huaisang killed several cats to lure the junior disciples, including Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, Jin Ling, and Ouyang Zizhen to Yi City. Most likely, Nie Huaisang had planned to blame their deaths on Jin Guangyao, but they survived thanks to Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji's aid. Novel, Chapter 109 Nie Huaisang then asked Bicao to inform Qin Su about her true relationship with her husband, resulting in her suicide at the Discussion Conference. Novel, Chapter 50 Novel, Chapter 87 A week before the Guanyin Temple incident, Nie Huiasang sent Jin Guangyao a letter listing his crimes. Although the letter informed him that his secrets would be exposed in seven days, and that he could either confess and beg forgiveness, or wait for death, Nie Huaisang's true purpose was to weaken Jin Guangyao by prompting impulsive action. Novel, Chapter 106 He arranged for Bicao and Sisi to approach Lotus Pier as they recovered from the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, whereupon they told everyone Jin Guangyao's secrets. The cultivators present then began to plot Jin Guangyao's overthrow. Novel, Chapter 85 Novel, Chapter 86 Nie Huaisang then released his brother's Fierce Corpse in Yunping, aware that Jin Guangyao would try to retrieve his mother's body from the Guanyin Temple. However, aware of how precious Jin Guangyao's mother was to his enemy, Nie Huaisang had already destroyed Meng Shi's body and placed a poisonous trap in her coffin. Novel, Chapter 110 When the poison and his brother's fierce corpse failed to kill Jin Guangyao, Nie Huaisang relied on his acting abilities to trick Lan Xichen into mortally wounding his sworn brother. Novel, Chapter 108 Novel, Chapter 109 For Jin Guangyao's part, he maintained a genuine fondness for Nie Huaisang before realizing that Nie Huaisang was the mastermind behind his downfall. Jin Guangyao even expressed concern for Nie Huaisang's health once Su She brought him to the Guanyin Temple as a captive, and promised to release him without harm. Novel, Chapter 100 After realizing that Nie Huaisang had planned everything, Jin Guangyao shouted his accusations and mockingly apologized for not noticing his genius in the past. Novel, Chapter 108 In the aftermath, Nie Huaisang picked up Jin Guangyao's signature hat and took it with him.Novel, Chapter 110 References